1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camping trailers, and more particularly, to a collapsible camping trailer which may be converted to a normal utility trailer when the camping components are removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On camping trips, it is often desirable for the persons camping to utilize a camping trailer which is essentially a self-contained unit which may be used for shelter and storage. Such a trailer provides a mobile camp site which may be left in place when the campers' vehicle is moved. Camping trailers typically provide more amenities than a simple tent.
Many camping trailers are suitable only for camping and no other purpose. Therefore, much of the time they are not in use. It is desirable to have a camping trailer which may be converted into a normal utility trailer for uses other than when the camping components are removed. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,895 to Lyons. This patent shows a trailer which can be used for camping, but which can be used for other purposes when the camping components are removed. This trailer has a pair of folding box bays which fold out to form a bed. Adjustable legs support the box bays. The tailgate may include a step. This apparatus requires the use of a plurality of legs to support a top portion. The setup of this apparatus is relatively complex, and there is a need for a more simple construction. The present invention solves this problem by providing a camping trailer with camping components which are quickly and easily assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,816 to Allen et al. discloses a camping trailer which is constructed so that its sections can be removed and the trailer used for general hauling. As with Lyons, this apparatus is relatively complex and time-consuming to assemble as a camping trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,953 to Bernard shows a collapsible camping trailer with bed platforms which fold out horizontally and are supported by diagonally supported bed braces. The upper end of each bed brace is pivotally connected to the underneath surface of the extended bed and has a lower end which engages the chassis. This apparatus is a dedicated camping trailer and not readily convertible to a standard utility trailer.
The above-described patents require specially designed enclosures to protect the campers. A desirable objective is to eliminate some specialized components and provide a camping trailer which acts as a support for a tent of relatively conventional construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,299 to Mahan shows the use of a dome-type tent assembled onto the bed of a pickup truck. While this configuration utilizes a readily available tent, the camp site may not be left in place when the vehicle is moved since the tent is actually connected to the truck itself. The present invention solves this problem by providing a camping trailer which allows a tent to be affixed thereto, and of course, the trailer may be left in place when the vehicle normally towing it is moved.